


New Light

by hyuxksnut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I only discovered this song because mark said he liked john mayer, M/M, Not too much, Unrequited Love, based off a song lmao, chensung is platonic, friendzoned, gets a lil heated, happy ending boys, idk what im doing, lil bit of angst, markhyuck is the focus, no smut sorry, not edited, strong language i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuxksnut/pseuds/hyuxksnut
Summary: "But if you give me just one night, you're gonna see me in a new light."basically a slightly angsty markhyuck fic where hyuck pines over the hopelessly straight boy mark.





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off John Mayer's song "New Light", and I freaking love this song sm yall should check it out!!  
> Anyway, Its my first time writing something like this so don't roast me lol its probably not gonna be good and have lots of errors ooooppss

Senior year was supposed to be a breeze. It was supposed to be Donghyuck's last breath of fresh air until he was hauled away to the cheap beer and instant ramen lifestyle that college was sure to bring. So yeah, It was supposed to, but things don't always work out in his favour do they? Honestly Donghyuck was probably overreacting, but now that he's had time to dwell on it, he knows that he's definitely fucked.

An overly obnoxious alarm clock blaring "some stupid old crap" as his friends would put it, is what finally wakes up Donghyuck in the morning. He knew it would take a while to perfect his look, so being the great friend that he is, he sends a not so quick text to Mark filled with insults and way too many heart emojis-Just to let Mark know to wait up for him. As per usual Mark replies with a dainty "fuck you" and several middle fingers. Donghyuck is pretty used to it now, but its just Mark's way of showing affection.  
Finally rolling out of bed Donghyuck slips into the shower. He doesn't rush as he picked out his outfit the night before, yes, he's THAT bitch. It takes effort to be a fashion icon such as himself. He settles on a Hawaiian pattered silk button-down with some dark skinny jeans. Shuffling into his bathroom, he remains there to do the long list of tasks that is his makeup routine. It sure takes a hell of a lot of makeup to make yourself look like you're not wearing any makeup. His phone rings while he was applying his eyeliner; who has the audacity to call him during such a stressful time?

He picks up on the last ring. "Hel-"

"HURRY UP YOU BITCH" Donghyuck cringes as he hears Mark yelling at him from the other line

"I'm almost ready, I just need to finish my makeup and do my hair."

"If you're not in this car in the next five minutes I'm leaving your ass at home."

"SHIT YOU'RE ALREADY HERE? OK ILL BE RIGHT THERE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." Donghyuck pleas rather unattractively as he grabs his keys and slips on his shoes while running around his house.

He had no idea that he had taken so long to get ready. Curse his eyeliner. He stops in front of the mirror in his hallway and ruffled his hair trying to dry it and make it look presentable. Since there was a lack of product in his hair, he guessed he would have to go for a shaggy, floppy look today. He busts out of his front door disheveled with his keys falling out of his pockets and his backpack halfway opened. He really wouldn't care if any assignments were to fall out anyway. He finally gets into Mark's car with a huff and they sit in silence for a few moments until Mark snorts.

 

"Yah, whats so funny" Donghyuck elbows Mark in the side

 

"Oh nothing, you just kinda look like an idiot."

Donghyuck couldn't help but find himself feeling upset at that comment. It was really quite odd, as Mark hadn't said anything that wasn't a part of their normal relationship. They always joked around like that, so why was Donghyuck suddenly feeling small and self-conscious. This was so out of character, he was supposed to be a bad bitch. Nonetheless it upset him-he couldn't justify it. Deciding not to answer Mark right away, he spends the car ride to school in silence as occupied his attention to the small mirror in the sun visor. Mark side eyes him, slight concern lacing his gaze; Donghyuck usually wasn't one to stay quiet.

"I was joking you know," Mark tries, feeling the tension rising off the boy in the passenger seat.

No response. 

"You don't really look like an idiot hyuck."

Still no response.

"You actually look nice."

In order to hide the blush creeping up the back of his neck and ears, Donghyuck panicked and elbowed Mark in his side, hard. 

"That's what you get for calling me an idiot." Donghyuck said after lots of whining from Mark, even though that wasn't the case.

Donghyuck just hoped the blush on his face would fade away by the time they got to school.

Yep. Donghyuck was royally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, this chapter is kinda just an introduction to their dynamic?? Ill make longer chapters i promise ssksk


End file.
